thetrashpackfansfandomcom-20200214-history
Series M (Official)
Series M is the first series of the M,N,O trilogy, and has indigo mini dumpsters. Three new teams have been introduced to Trash Packs; Eco Trash that used to be natural but now they're polluted and dirty a nd worst of all bad for the enviroment, Mu-sick have been out of tune for years and sound like howling dogs mixed with nails on a chalkboard, and Pee-hicles that are wreck-full drivers with flat tires and need a good helping of oil. In UFT Army Trash has been replaced by Pooper-heroes, the most disgusting heroes in Trash Town with stinky powers, gooey gadgets, and horrible outfits with crinkly capes and mucky masks. The Ultra Rare Line is Trash Technology and are so foul, they might even shock you (Literally)! Special Editions are Mushy Merge Trashies that are like slime but a little tiny bit harder than slime (Do not mix Mushy Merge Trashies with other Mushy Merge Trashies or they will become inseperable). Limited Editions are Medical Trash and can be broken apart and put back together. Playsets are based on world-wide monuments. Playsets *Sick Ben, Exclusives: Rot Clock and Trashed Tower *Stink Sphinx, Exclusives: Pee Pyramid and Slimy Sand *The Great Fall Of China, Exclusives: Busted Brick and Demented Cement *The Spiteful Tower, Exclusives: Injured Iron and Accidental Antennae *The Dump-ire State Building, Exclusives: Ersatz Elevator and Fly-scraper *The Kidney Operating House, Exclusives: Sloppy Opera and Deranged Dancer *The Leaning Tower Of Grease-a, Exclusives: Smelly Bell and Pulverised Pizza *Taj Mah-sprawl, Exclusives: Tattered Turban and Throttled Throne *Stone-dents (Stonehenge), Exclusives: Strangled Stone and Mangy Mineral Trashies The Grubz *Pecked Peppermint *Smashed Strawberry (SE) *Cacky Cupcake *Crunched Cookie *Cringe Carrot *Rotten Radish *Scum-drop *Muck-stard *Leaky Lemon *Grime Lime *Barf Bacon *Cruddy Celery *Crud Butter *Putrid Pork Hard Rubbish *Oily Ornament *Cack Cup *Bummed Blanket *Hack Napkin *Meddling Bed *Chucked Chest *Poo Glue (SE) *Mugged Mug *Cacky Cauldron *Soggy Slipper *Bum Bandage *Fractured File *Mouldy Magazine *Boggy Bridge *Bitten Belt *Broken Bowl *Jagged Jeans *Rot Rock *Bum Bag Eco Trash *Tacky Tree *Loo Leaf *Crud Cloud (SE) *Bum Sun *Bashed Bush *Trash Tulip *Rank Rose Pee-hicles *Bum Bus *Bad Boat *Jacked Jet *Crumpled Car (SE) *Trash Train *Hectic Helicopter *Sick Sailboat Mu-sick *Gunk Guitar *Kruddy Keyboard *Puke Piano *Vile Violin *Dank Drum *Terrible Trumpet *Trampled-bone (SE) *Foul Flute *Rotten Recorder *Cacky Clarinet *Crashed Cymbal *Ack-ordion Bin Critters *Sick Chick *Bin Hen *Acidic Anteater (SE) *Batty Bat *Mucky Monkey *Dingy Dolphin *Rabid Robin *Bent Antelope *Barf Armadillo *Bad Badger *Tardy Barnacle *Ambushed Bushbaby Bin Monsters *Pee Zombie (SE) *Tired Vampire *Messed-Up Medusa *Sick Bigfoot *Muddy Yeti *Drag Dragon Trash Toys *Grim Rim *Wacky Wagon *Socked Monkey *Bleach Ball (SE) *Barmy Man *Slimy Slinky *Tragic 8 Ball *Loo Lego *Mr. Poo-tato Dead *Dumb Gumby *Bonka Truck *Dizzy Frisbee *No-Go Stick Trash Technology (Shocking Trashies) *Hacked Hardrive *Sneaky Speaker *Psyched Microphone *Mocked Microchip *Pathetic Projector *Crazy Laser *Dead-phones Trash Medical (Broken Trash) *Cacky Crutch (500) *Cringe Syringe (700) *Gas Cast (3,000) *Turd Thermometer (5,000) *Peel-chair (11,000) *Detest Tubes (30,000) UFT Series M Fighting Trash *Spaz-tec *Batty Barbarian *Cringe Ninja *Fright Knight *Messy Wrestler *Scared Terrorist *Rude Roman Pooper-heroes *Splat-man *Bulky Hulk *Human Scorch *Bin-visible Woman *Iron Can *Blister Fantastic *Doof-essor X *Silver Burper *Splutter Spider-man *Pooper-man *Dull-verine *Blunder Woman Food Fight Trashies *Scary Pear *Bashed Potatoes *Dazed Raisins *Tough-nuts *Not Nice Cream *Nasty Nachos *Trauma-toes *Puke Pepper *Hoaxed Toast *Escape-fruit *Arti-choke *Squashed Squash Wild Trash *Fighter Monkey *Gorey Gorilla *Bad Bison *Skull Bull *Rickety Rhino *Bang Orangutan *Gooey Giraffe Master Trashies *Cooty Club *Bored Sword Trivia *Series M was originally one big series until a fan suggested to split it up into a trilogy *Trash Technology was originally called Wrong Click Trashies *UFT was originally part of the original Series M *UFT is going to stay in stores until Series O comes out, with new waves for every series! Packs *2 pack *5 pack *8 pack *10 pack *12 pack *20 pack *24 pack *Vault Pack *UFT 20 pack *UFT Starters Pack *UFT 12 pack *Foil Pack *See Through Pack *Glow In The Dark Pack *Golden Pack Category:Series